1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a resin having high mechanical strength is used to further extend the life of the electrophotographic photoreceptor.